far_landsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ogre
Ogre Anatomy Ogres are beings that resemble orcs, but are much larger and much more dim-witted beings that seem to be just as uncultured and filthy as trolls. Ogres usually can be noticed by being up to eight feet tall, and with extremely large muscles and often protruding jaws with fangs sticking out. Much like humans, with age, ogres begin to experience muscle atrophy and stunted ability. Scholars note that their legs tend to give out first before their arms, as with age, they become less and less able to carry such immense weight. Older ogres often have yellowed decaying teeth, but normal eyesight. Similar to some animal species living in Trepheon, Ogres retreat back to their homeland during mating. The process is unfamiliar to knowledge, as one of two possibilities are believed; they're either extremely aggressive and territorial due to increased hormones, or reclusive and experience a hibernation like state while mating. Psychology The psychology of ogres seem to resemble lesser Trolls. They are uncultured beasts that live for themselves and don’t seem to care for others, even for the members of their own race. They usually dwell in caves and mountains in the north of Nerius, but seem to hunt at night in nearby forests. They are explosively volatile and often lack cognitive reason, and attack for the slightest of things. It should be noted that they're more likely to tolerate colder temperatures due to their original continent, and will act erratically in heat. While it is true that Ogres experience a lack of intelligence, they have shown they're capable of using tools, some even crafting rudimentary armor from wood or stolen cloth. This makes the wide assumption the Ogres are currently in an evolutionary process. History While Ogres resemble orcs, it is widely known that both are not the same race or that one isn't a sub species of another, due to the wildly different internalized anatomy and brain function. Ogres have been archived as relatively simple beings outside of combat and anger, using simple tools to construct makeshift huts or flay animals to make a meal. The Ogres stem from the northern continent of Nerius. Upon making their ways to Trepheon, they settled in caves and mountains, which sparked instant conflict with Trolls. Due to both the races living for themselves, and being xenophobic, they often end up in hostile situations/conflicts with eachother, but the brute-strengthed Ogres seem to often win conflicts with the Trolls. Ogres, unlike their common enemy, lack intelligence and are commonly primitive. They lack communication skills such as group movement due to this. Skills Ogres - despite being easily fooled and very, very unintelligent - are overpoweringly strong and have no difficulty defeating a member of any other race (despite ents) in combat. They are very fearsome enemies when encountered, and they seem to take no interest in leaving survivors behind, as their primitive instinct lacks the a moral compass. Their stunted intelligence however usually allows them to be outsmarted by capable races such as humans. Category:Races